


Moon Bride

by Winnie_Lolita_Moon



Category: Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnie_Lolita_Moon/pseuds/Winnie_Lolita_Moon
Summary: A vampire legend finds a young woman on a search for a witness to a murder- even if secrets and plots of her own demise follow.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey AO3! This is my first ever fic. I love, love vampires so I thought, 'Why not?' The first few parts will be mostly plot just to forewarn everyone. Later, there might *cough, cough* will be smut ;) Anyway, it's not a Pulitzer Prize winner (lol!), but I hope you enjoy! I was nervous enough to post, so don't write me off too bad lol Thanks guys~

> _The “Moon Bride” became legend after a war within the vampire race. It is said that she would have a mark that differed from all others and would be married to another of her kind. She is to end the Dominion Era that resulted from that war. If she is ever found..._


	2. Witness and A Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

“I’m not doing this.”

She rolled her dark brown eyes at me. “Are you serious?”

“Quite.” I retorted, standing up to leave my half-eaten plate of food and an annoyed Rei.

“You know he was a witness, right?”

 _Hold on._ I turned sharply to find Rei absentmindedly picking at a hang nail, knowing full and goddamn well she had me where she wanted me. “Where’d you get that info from…Tommy?”

A chuckle. “Girl, please. Tommy may be good at a lot of things, but picking up a valuable clue like that ain’t one.” She flings the piece of nail at a nearby trash can. “I overheard the elders mention it when they came to talk to Keet.”

I sat in my thoughts for a bit. It wasn’t everyday one witnessed a murder, let alone, one involving a vampire. It would be one thing if it were another vampire, but for a human to see such a scene, that’s where stuff gets complicated. Rei was like me- a vampire that had to report back on findings like these to the elders. We’re sort of like “the vampire police,” if you will.

You’d think 125 years of this bullshit would ease my nerves, but I have yet to see a day when it has.

As if my thoughts were loud enough for the entire restaurant to understand, Rei clears her throat. “Reine. Is that a ‘maybe?”

I looked at her and sighed. Collecting my things in sound mind, I stood up and spoke. “I need to get mentally prepared before I do any of this. Can you give me time at least?”

Rei shrugs her shoulders. “You know I don’t mind. I just don’t want anyone harassing you in the meantime. I’ll hold off as long as I can.” She smiles. “The party’s in two weeks, so you have until then to make up your mind.”

“Fun."

          *******

The snow crunched beneath my boot-covered feet, and my mind went in every direction but straight. Rei meant well, I know. She’s been my closest friend for as long as I can remember. But asking me to suck blood from an arrogant classmate at a frat party was downright ridiculous and humiliating. Yes, collecting his memories this way would decrease his chances of becoming a target, but do I really have to be the one to do it?

“What even is my life?” The only response I got was the whistling wind around me. The stars were even silent to me as they gleamed around the moon.

My apartment door shut quietly as I dragged my feet to my couch. All 160 pounds of toffee colored skin plopped down on it, and I frowned.

“I guess I should do something productive before sunrise. I mean...before _class_.”

          *******

“So, does that mean the author was trying to say it is impossible for women to be superior to men?”

_If I could snap his fucking neck and not feel anything afterward, I would._

Our professor shook his head and began to answer, but stopped short as he eyed the clock. “That’s all for today class. We’ll resume Monday.”

I felt my eyes stare an entire hole into the back of his head. His blonde hair all styled and shit with an irritating ass dimpled smirk to match. _God, I fucking hate…_

“Ouch!”

Tae’s sharp nail created a crescent mark in my hand that was beginning to bleed. “You’re doing that thing again.”

“What the FUCK!” I hissed low enough for only Yoongi and him to hear. “What ‘thing,’ and why the hell did you just do that?”

He narrowed his sapphire eyes. “That thing where you battle within yourself on if you hate him or not. I think you might actually like it.”

I suppressed a laugh. “Tae, are you being serious right now? There’s nothing to battle with if I can’t stand someone. Especially _him_.”

“You play way too many damn games, Ren.” Yoongi tilted his bleach blonde head to the side, boredom in his green eyes. “Just fuck and suck him so we can be done with this shit.”

I flushed red when I heard _suck_ and to my dismay, Yoongi noticed and straightened up a little bit, amusement in his boyish features. “The blood, yes, but if you want to taste his dic-“

_Slam!_

“Look, if you two are going to just sit back and make snide ass remarks, I’ll go do this alone.” My palm was red from hitting the desk, but my irritation curbed some of the pain. I swiftly picked up my things and walked out of the lecture hall. Yoongi and Tae kept up easily.

“We’re not trying to make this harder for you,” Tae straightened his tie away from his shirt. “We just want to make sure you’re ok. I know our ways aren’t always conventional, but that’s really how it is.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Is that ‘really how it is,’ Yoongi?” I met his contorted face, a mixture of annoyance and concern.

“Yeah, yeah. What Tae said. Goddamn softie.” He grumbled. 

My body stopped in its tracks as I swiveled to face them. “Does this mean you two are coming to this party with me should I agree to go?”

“I don’t see why not. Rei would get angry otherwise.” Tae shivered at the thought of Rei’s disapproval. “She can get scary, man.”

Yoongi ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, but just be mindful: if he tries something, I’ll kill him.”

“Sure thing, big brother.” The clock in the hallway said I was late. “I gotta go, but Tae… you might want to pick out one of your good ties.”

*******

_**[Namjoon]** _

“Can you just pick one please?” I ran a hand through my hair to try and not seem too agitated. But she was making this difficult.

“Ugh, God, Namjoon, you can really be annoying as fuck when you wanna be.”

Breanne was hot and smart, but that’s as far as it went. She missed common sense and conversation. Sex wasn’t anything to complain about, especially since she knew my kinks, but I always felt alone even with her right next to me. It was weird. It was getting routine, but not enough to make me feel something. What that “something” was, I couldn’t point it out even if it was in front of me.

She was the distraction I needed, since I was still looking for _her_. The only one in the world that would be my match for all of eternity. I had to find her mark first; the one thing I’ve sensed since I was about 13. It would shape part of my future, but there was still the mission.

Our “frat” would end once the mission was complete. This was something we couldn’t afford to fuck up, so why not pretend to be a wholesome college boy in the States?

“Hellooo!!” She nearly screamed. I hadn’t noticed she picked a movie already. “If you can’t pay attention before the movie even starts, I’ll watch it alone.”

I sighed deeply. “I’m sorry, Bre. I’m just getting a little sleepy is all, but…” I placed a hand on her bare thigh. “I’m sure something else would keep me awake.”

Bre raised an eyebrow and ignored the DVD in her hand. “Who needs _Bridesmaids_ , anyway?”

We’d fuck and go to sleep instead of watching a movie.

That was part of the problem. There was never a mark in sight.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! I hope you guys stay tuned for the other chapters. I'm not sure how many I'll be writing, but the rest of the boys will appear soon. Thanks for reading~


	3. Pure Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reine is set to carry out her mission. Whatever that really means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, I THANK YOU so much!!! Enjoy~

“Do I look trashy in this?”

“Are you _trying_ to look trashy in that?” Rei muffled a chuckle into her oversized sweater as I struggled to pick out an outfit.

“Fuck this party in all honesty.” I flung an unknown amount of clothes onto my bed. “Is he even coming tonight for sure?”

“You can’t back out now,” Rei chose a black jumpsuit that I had forgotten all about. “And he’s a part of the fraternity, so he has to be there.” She threw the jumpsuit at me, and I caught it midair. “Try this. I have a feeling it might be it.”

I disappeared into the bathroom, a little hesitant to try it on. “I haven’t worn this thing in God knows how long.”

To my utter surprise, it fit. The full-length mirror showed the fabric slipping smoothly along the wide set of my hips and along the curve of my butt. It snugged my breasts just enough to give way to a little cleavage. The laced sleeves showed my toffee colored skin in peekaboo style. I looked over my face: almond-shaped eyes with dark brown pupils that held lavender rings, a pug nose, and curly, dark brown hair just above my shoulders. _I guess this really has to happen, huh?_

I stepped out nervously. “Well?”

Rei’s eyes widened. “Why don’t you wear this type of stuff more often on outings?”

My eyes rolled. “Quit playing around. I’ll take that as a ‘sure’ and throw makeup on. I just want to get this over with.”

A snort. “You don’t ‘throw’ makeup on. Gimme your stash, and I’ll work my magic before the guys get here.” She used her denim covered legs to dash over to my vanity. Rei was a good six inches taller than me. Standing up, I was barely 5’2”, so when she came back over to me, I felt like a child. “I’ll be quick.” The smile spread across her mocha face and betrayed every bit of reservation she held inside as her burnt caramel ringed irises came alive.

_She’s more excited than I should be. Just great._

Twenty minutes in, and my door bell rang.

“Let’s get this shit show over with.”

*******

“Rei, I will pay you to find her some other clothes. He’s a frat boy. I don’t need him pressing himself all over her.” Yoongi scrunched up his face. He had practically argued the whole way there over my outfit choice, but I knew Rei was having none of it.

“Yoongi, need I remind you that Ren doesn’t exactly dress up a lot. I know you’re just stunned, but we’ve got work to do.”

Half-insulted, I furrowed my brow as the four of us entered the frat house. The building was made entirely of brick and looked aged. There were two full tiers that each included a porch as long and as wide as the house. However, it was now flooded with people. The vestibule spilled bodies into every available crevice until I was forced to look around to make sure all of my friends were still beside me.

Tae softened his eyes a little. “This is your stop. You know how to call us if anything happens. We all leave this house together. No exceptions.” He placed a bony finger on my nose.

“Got it.” I pipped.

A small smile from him, and the three of them dispersed to various parts of the party.

I felt a small growing ache of anxiousness bump my stomach. Nonetheless, I started toward the second floor rather than the first to get the hidden rooms out of the way.

The stairs looked wide but the climb was pretty steep. “Fuck! I know I’m immortal and all that shit, but I might die on these.” I mumbled to myself, refusing to use any hint of superhuman ability at a party full of humans.

With the top of the floor in sight, there were people present, but not as many as I thought when looking in from the outside. There was a total of five bedrooms, and each one I looked into either had a sexual or bizarre atmosphere, but not the person we came here for.

One room had a girl, sitting alone on the bed, as if she was waiting for someone to show up- I count that as sexual. I passed that room once more. Her auburn hair fell well past her shoulders, and she tugged at her dress, which showed off her long and tanned legs. The heels she wore clicked on the hardwood with impatience, and when she stood up, her height showed she really didn’t need them.

 _She’s pretty; probably in a sorority_. For some reason, I looked down at my own appearance in doubt. _Maybe if I looked like her, I’d be confident enough that he’d run into me…or come looking._ I shook my head. _Idiot, he doesn’t know you’re searching for him, remember?_

It wasn’t until the auburn-haired girl set her green eyes on my brown ones and cocked her head, noticing my presence near the doorway.

 Embarrassed, I quickly looked away and headed downstairs once again. My hands clenched as I hoped to push the previous thoughts into the fiery depths of hell. _I have work to do._

*******

** _[Namjoon]_ **

“Where’s your jacket?” Hobi asked for the fourth time that evening as he chugged back his fifth beer. He ran an apricot hand into his fire-red hair, a wide grin showing off his pearly white teeth. Looking at his sunshine-set allure, one would never believe he was one of the most strategic vampires around. He could be silly when he was around us, but when it came to business, especially with the Dominion in power, he was one to be reckoned with.

There were four of us for a long time: Hobi, Jimin, Jin, and myself. When I was assigned to undertake Dominion occurrences, Hobi and Jin had been the only two within our unit; they had been in the service of the king during the Old Era. Ever since it fell, they’ve been working to defeat the Dominion.

Then, Jimin came along, having left an old rebellion group that pretty much crumbled after many failed attempts to overthrow the New Era. Kookie was the last to join us, being the son of an elder nobility from the Old Era.

We all took orders from _him._

I snapped quickly away from my thoughts as I turned to Hobi’s quizzical face. I stared at him with no response to come.

He snickered. “I’m only playing, man. You need to relax. Isn’t Breanne waiting for you upstairs?” His brows wagged up and down suggestively, a wide smile on his face.

“She’s here, I can feel her.” My letterman jacket absent, I straightened my white t-shirt nervously.

Hobi scrunched up his face in confusion. “Yeah…I just said. She’s upstairs waiting for you.”

I rolled my eyes. “Not Breanne. My match: _her_.”

I always envied how the others could pretty much match with another through blood bonds. They had the same ability to sense that their significant other was near, but they could easily overcome it to form a blood bond with someone else. It was essentially them “cancelling” their bond with their original mate in order to be with another person. This was the way of marking. My case wasn’t so easy.

Realization hitting his silver eyes, Hobi laughed. “Shit! I keep forgetting you haven’t found yours yet.”

“You haven’t either asshole.”

He smirked, but then, I saw a flash of sadness behind it. “You know you’re…different from the rest of us.” Hobi lifted his head only to see me starring absentmindedly into the crowd. Immediately, he changed the subject and nudged my shoulder to lighten the mood. “That doesn’t matter though…you know that right? No one is going to do anything as long as I have anything to do with it.”

“Wow, hyung. You sound so manly!” Jimin snickered as he walked from the far end of the dining room adjacent to the kitchen, catching the tail end of his brother’s bravado. His jet- black hair laid perfectly on his head stopping just above his brows and showing off his emerald pupils.

Jimin was very slick and tactful when it came to carrying out missions to where some began calling him “The Cat.” There were previous lovers that also enjoyed this nickname…for other reasons. He was actually quite sensitive, which I always found most amusing, but he was always aware. Always alert and sharp.

“Fuck off.” Hobi rolled his eyes as he downed another beer. If he wasn’t immortal, I’d be concerned.

“I did see the most interesting group of people: two guys and two girls. There’s one with the most beautiful sapphire eyes…” Jimin began to fawn. He quickly snapped out of it and continued. “Anyway, they don’t seem to be Dominion, but I just wanted you guys to keep aware. I’m gonna go look for the cutie. See ya, hyungs!”

Before I could respond, he melted into the many bodies. “Didn’t he just say we should be aware of them? Yet, he’s going to go flirt with one. Good grief.” I shook my head.

Hobi laughed. “You know that Chim does whatever he wants anyway. I think I’m going to step out to find Jin. I’ll see ya a little later.”

I nodded as I watched him also become a part of the crowded room. I stayed put in the kitchen for what seemed like an hour, but in actuality, was probably only about 15 minutes.

In my absentmindedness, I noticed a short girl with a black jumpsuit and curly, dark brown hair. Her toffee colored skin radiated even in the stark cast of the kitchen lights. She was next to me getting punch, and her little face wrinkled when she realized it contained something much stronger.

I chuckled, and she suddenly, cut her eyes over to me. I stopped and straightened as I was consumed by dark brown irises with lavender rings. My head felt hazy, and the force I felt since I was a teenager returned with fierce urgency, almost desperate…

_She’s a vampire, no doubt. Is she glamouring me or could this be something else?_

The tiles on the kitchen floor seemed to fade along with the beat up caramel couch in the living room nearby. The house seemed to blur away from my focal point: she was the only one I could watch.

Then, she spoke.

  *******

“We have to talk.”

His stare had my mind wandering away from why I really came. The way his grey eyes drank in my presence and the smell of his cologne…it made my brain unhinged. The way his skin held signs of being gently tickled by melanin made his porcelain skin more apricot. His full lips began to part slightly, and my thoughts went places I was embarrassed to admit.

That’s when I noticed: the vein in his neck. I could see the plentiful red blood coursing silently throughout his throat, his bare skin exposed so casually to me.

_Turn around. You may be pretending to be human, but you are very much a vampire._

The urge furrowed beneath any composure I managed up until now, almost in a taunting fashion. Suddenly, I felt my fangs begin to protrude. I quickly covered my mouth.

_Fuck! If he sees, he’ll know I was turned on. No, idiot, just that you’re a vampire._

His voice broke first. “Do I know you?” He cleared his throat as if he were struggling with something himself.

I sighed. _Be calm._ “No, but we have a class together. Modern Literature 2300 with Professor Loct.”

He beamed, one of those fucking dimples nearly slapping me into Fantasyland. “Oh! With the start of the semester, I really haven’t noticed. But, what did you want to talk about?”

“Can we step away somewhere less noisy? It’ll only take a minute.” I could sense an uneasiness underneath. His six- foot frame stayed put as he leaned against the counter once again. Without thought, I confessed: “I know what you saw.”

His face regained interest, and he, surprisingly, nodded his head in agreement. “There’s a spot I know is vacant.” Before I could say anything, he took my small hand into his large one and lead me away from the noisy and stifling crowd.

The cold night air hit my skin, but my body temperature was abnormal, so it adjusted quickly. Even still, I needed to play the part. “I left my jacket in the house, I’ll just go-“

Large, apricot hands yanked my arm toward the wide set shoulders that belonged to Namjoon. He cupped my face, forcing me to look up at him. He whispered, with the iciest and most threatening voice I’d ever heard, “Enough games. Vampire.”

His once gentle and warm eyes, were now cold and distant.

That’s when we both heard it: a scream.

It all happened faster than my human heart could ever beat.

*******

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. Thank you to all who've read~


	4. Lies in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Namjoon encounter life-altering results.

_Click!_

The cool metal barrel hit the back of my head, ready to fire.

“Turn slowly around, Ms. Reine, and I promise not to kill you.”

Since stepping outside, Namjoon and I wandered a good 30 feet from the fraternity house to a nearby garden that was frozen over with the winter.

I wish we’d have stayed closer.

Namjoon took his eyes away from my face the moment the gun was poised; he starred at the perpetrator in half disbelief and half disgust. His expression and the current situation made my brain freeze to a stop.

I took a sharp breath and turned around.

 I wish I never had.

I wish I never knew.

There, dressed in dark clothing wielding a gun, was Tommy. He was supposed to have been an ally against the Dominion. When he met Rei and I, he learned that we weren’t affiliated with the New Era because we were vampire police: the only agency not controlled by the Dominion era. He was to help us solve the murder of the noble vampire that was killed; the murder Namjoon witnessed.

That’s what I thought, anyway.

“Why?” I realized it came out as half a whisper.

Tommy smiled curtly. “Ren, you were always so pretty, but not very attentive to what’s really going on around you.” He looked back at Namjoon with an eerie grin on his face. “Hey, Joonie! Remember me? I told you I wouldn’t tell the vampire police about you.”

“Don’t ever fucking address me like a friend.” I shivered a little. His grey eyes were glazed over with pure hatred, and his tone rivaled the bitter cold we stood in; This wasn’t a Namjoon I was familiar with. “What you told me was that I should leave the scene so they didn’t think I had done anything. I was merely a passerby. You knew who I was, and you told me you would pretend you never saw me. Now I can see, that was all a lie. Bullshit in its purest form.”

Dark laughter. “You know, you’re not as dumb as you look. Yeah, I lied, so what? I may have convinced the vampire police, at some point, that you actually killed that pureblood. I may have also hinted to you that a few of them would start looking for you. I said a lot of things to a lot of different people. But let me ask you a question…were you _really_ going to interrogate, Ren…or were you hoping for something else?”

The same death glare in place, Namjoon chuckled, but only slightly. “Maybe I did think this was the girl I was looking for, but she said something to make me get a little nervous. I thought maybe she was sent here to kill me. My, how wrong I seem to have been.”

Amused, Tommy nodded. “Your dad may have been onto something with that high IQ of yours.”

“Another thing that’s really none of your fucking business.” Before I had time to process anything that was going on, Namjoon’s hands gripped me in a new way; they were almost protective. He held steadfast to my wrists.

Tommy laughed. “Oh, you’re right! I’ll need some help finding out your life and any other information I need. I brought a little visitor.” He looked over his shoulder at a nearby tree. “Get out here,” he barked.

I have never seen a ghost nor would I have known what that expression looked like exactly. But my guess would be it was the face Namjoon now had when the auburn-haired girl from one of the bedrooms stepped out. “Breanne?”

Breanne’s dress from earlier was now ripped to shreds and only a few larger sections remained in tact and kept the entire thing from falling completely apart. Her auburn hair was only a mess in tangled disarray, and her green eyes were stained with tears and fear. She wobbled in her heels, Tommy holding his gun to her head. “Joonie, tell him where the girl is, so he doesn’t kill me.”

Confusion wrinkled his face. “Girl? What are you talking about? It doesn’t matter. I won’t let this piece of shit hurt you!”

“Joonie, PLEASE!!! Tell him where the Moon Bride is!! PLEASE!!!”

“Moon Bride? Like the legend? There is no Moon Bride, Bre.” Namjoon seemed desperate to reason with her as she became even more hysterical the more he failed to understand.

“STOP LYING!!! JUST TELL HIM!! DON’T YOU LOVE ME??? OR WERE YOU LYING ABOUT THAT TOO?”

_That’s it._

“HEY!”

I didn’t realize what it felt like to have people stare at you nor did I realize how much this girl aggravated me the more she blamed other people. Now, I think I get the gist of both.

I evened my tone, but it was still a warning: “He said, he doesn’t know what you’re talking about.” But the more I thought about it, the more I realized something didn’t add up. “Wait a second…only vampires know about that legend…”

I looked from Namjoon to Breanne and then back again.

Her laugh was the most menacing thing I’d ever remember hearing. Then, she clapped in fake amusement. It was Namjoon’s turn to look at her too. “Good job! A really wonderful fucking job, I must say. Busted! But then, so is your ‘witness.”

Tommy dropped his weapon as he chuckled a bit.

“What the fuck is this?” Namjoon held in somewhat of a low growl to refrain from yelling.

My heart sped up. _What the hell is going on?_

“My little halfie really is simple after all. Good thing you didn’t take blood from me or you would’ve been more of a goner. Black magic really saved my ass this go ‘round, right, Tommy?”

Tommy laughed heartily. Their laughter left me reeling. Breanne was a pureblood who used black magic to conceal her vampiric aura from Namjoon.

And Namjoon: he was a half-vampire.

The look on his face said many things: anger, hurt, betrayal… Too many emotions. It resembled paint splattered on canvas; the trails going every which way with no beginning or ending. I felt like crying for him. Being betrayed and played like a fool was something that could make one never want to trust another living soul again.

Fate could be funny: someone that irritated me to no end a mere two weeks ago is now the one I am the most empathetic to.

“Since we’re all here,” Breanne began to walk toward us, “I can tell you my plan of action. I sought you out because I knew you were a halfie. More than that, I knew you were _his_ son and hadn’t found your match yet. I was hoping to get you to lead me to the Moon Bride: my ultimate means of ending this goddamned war. She’ll be the one to halt all of the killing the Dominion era has caused. But, we couldn’t have that poor, unfortunate pureblood telling our business now, could we?”

It didn’t make sense.

 “What would you gain from framing Namjoon if you needed him to help you find the Moon Bride?” Amid the entire scene, his hands never let go; I could feel Namjoon tense at my question.

Breanne stopped right in front of me. “Don’t you know? A half vampire’s blood accelerates the abilities of a pureblood. I originally intended to just have the vampire police lead me to him, thanks to Tommy’s help, so I could kill him and take his blood for myself. Then, I realized that he was a special halfie…special enough to lead me to the Moon Bride. It was killing two birds with one stone, really.”

_A “special halfie”?_

Her green eyes seared into my irises. She smirked. “Half vampires have an aura that is not easily detectable, which would explain why you didn’t know anything. That tells me you’ve never been around one…have you?”

I shrunk a little in embarrassment.

She laughed a little. “Don’t worry. The human scent that was reported on the scene was leftover from my…dinner. I was going to keep Namjoon’s true nature to myself for as long as I could. Once the vampire police caught wind that he was there, I didn’t care what they knew; as long as I was safe. That’s why I allowed Tommy to set everything up for me.”

Breanne knew Namjoon wasn’t a pureblood, but once the vampire police received a tip that he was in the area, Tommy doubled back and told them he actually committed the crime. That was the piece of info my friends and I were never told of: Namjoon was actually facing charges for murdering a pureblood. Everything else those two did and or said between both parties were lies to cover their own asses.

Even if Namjoon, eventually, ended up dying amid the confusion.

“But none of that matters now…” She smirked.

I never saw him nor sensed him. But the slicing of the axe was unmistakable.

Breanne turned quickly to face him, but it was far too late. She bared her fangs at him, backing away as she did. “Damn you to hell!”

Tommy’s abilities were always a mystery to me, but I knew in that instant, he paled in comparison to this guy.

He was tall, maybe an inch shorter than Namjoon, but definitely taller than I’d ever be. He ruffled his bleach blonde hair, with the axe still in the other hand. He wore a white V-neck t-shirt that showed off some of his bare chest and black jeans. His apricot skin wrinkled around his glittering eyes, a smile plastered on his face as if he hadn’t cut Tommy’s head off with an axe just moments before.

“Kim Seokjin…” Breanne glowered. “One of these days, it’ll be your head. You and your little clan here have a lot of cleanup to do in that house of yours.” She glared at the one called Seokjin one last time before she fled into the woods.

Tommy’s body had already been reduced to blood and ash. My eyes bulged in terror.

“JIN! I-“ Namjoon was cut off by a hand on his mouth.

Jin looked at me and then back to Namjoon. “It was either him or you. I chose. Let’s go.” His voice was very cold and monotone, but he looked like a prince from a fairy tale…if that prince was a vampire, of course.

The three of us sped off in the direction of the house. I was trying to figure out what Breanne meant by “cleanup.”

*******

My heart sped up once we reached the door, with Jin stepping inside of the house first. The outside appeared as normal as it had when I arrived, except for one thing: there was not a person in sight.

The inside was a nightmare come to life.

The vestibule was splattered with blood, a trail of it leading upstairs like something was dragged away. The mirrors that lined its hallway were smashed into pieces, leaving shards of glass on the hardwood floors.

My stomach turned.

The living room off to the right had two people who had their throats slashed to the point of beheading, one being a girl I had a different class with. The other three people had their hearts removed from their bodies and were thrown on the couch like they were garbage. The walls were lit in red; one window was broken through with another dead body, dangling on the jagged remains of the window.

My head felt dizzy…There was blood abound yes, but just because I was a vampire didn’t mean the bloodshed was justified.

The three of us made our way into the kitchen, the very last room I was in with Namjoon before my world flipped upside down.

It was the worst sight, next to the living room, to behold: the body of a guy had been sliced in half, and the lower part of him contained the human hearts of the students on the couch. Blood coated the once white tiled floor.

The entire house showed sign of struggle, and I dared not go upstairs, afraid of what else I would find.

It was one of the most horrific sights I had ever seen. My vampiric urges were halted because of the violence; the brutality in which these innocent people were murdered.

I felt sick to my stomach.

“God…” Jin shook his head in disbelief. “I’m going to go gather the others.” With one swift motion, he returned out the front door.

It didn’t occur to me that my body was shaking until Namjoon placed his hands on either side of my shoulders. I stared into his eyes, a streak of blood already trailing down my face. “I know that this situation has been complicated. I still can’t process it correctly, but I wanted to apologize for all but accusing you of-“    

I held a hand up. “I understand. I apologize as well. We were both lied to.”

His grey eyes became warm, but still looked sad. He took out a handkerchief and wiped away my tear.

There were things happening behind the scenes that the both of us couldn’t have imagined. There were so many questions I was afraid to ask, but the more I thought about it…

“Where are my friends? Are they ok!?!” I panicked thinking of Yoongi, Tae, and Rei, and if they had escaped this massacre.

In the next second, I felt a hand over my eyes, and a whisper: “I’m sorry, Ren.”

My world went black.

  *******

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have been reading!!!! <3 More to come~


	5. X! X! X!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren begins to change as more of the legend becomes apparent. There are outside forces at work, but from where and whom becomes the question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning was inspired by Hope's V Live right before the gift of his mixtape befell our ears. It was my favorite one of his so far, so I had to include it <3
> 
> There are bits inspired from one of my favorite manga series and bits of aspects from vampire lore that I like.
> 
> I am trash as you will see by the end, so I apologize ahead of time. *weep*
> 
> This chapter took the most time because I wanted to get more involved in the plot and start up character development. Again, I tried. But I had fun writing this one guys. *weep*
> 
> To those who waited, thank you for your patience. Much love <3 
> 
> Enjoy~

_His large hands grabbed my exposed thighs and pulled them apart, a mix of rough and tender. My breathing hitched. I felt his plump lips against my ear as he all but growled: “Mine. Mine. Yours. Yours.”_

_Like a mantra, I, too, repeated: “Mine. Mine. Yours. Yours.”_

_Are you on ten yet? (hol' up)_

_Fuck the place up, fuck the place up_

_Fuck the place up, fuck the place up_

_Fuck the place up, fuck the place up_

 

I could hear the music vividly.

 

_Was it a part of my dream? But, was I in the middle of one? That’s right, I…_

My body jolted up, and my fangs were barred. I looked around to find myself in a room I had never seen before in my life. There was a collage of posters dedicated to 80’s and 90’s hip-hop featuring some of the biggest artists of the time, like A Tribe Called Quest and Run-D.M.C. Against an opposite wall, there was a two-screen desktop with an impressive and compact-sized turn table beside it. What looked to be an autographed copy of “To Pimp a Butterfly” lay neatly against one of the monitors.

There was a man with fire-red hair sitting on a chair near the turn tables, nodding his head intensely to Kendrick Lamar that played on a small speaker as he flipped into the chorus.

“Are you on ten yet?....” He repeated, in a zone of his own. I could sense he was a vampire, yet…it didn’t _appear_ he was trying to do anything suspicious. Before I could speak, he turned to me and smiled widely. He wore dark washed jeans with a black t-shirt and stood up, revealing his height and slender yet toned physique.

“Wow! She’s awake! Aish! I didn’t know if your friend knew what he was doing, but I guess he did!”

I retracted and scrunched up my face. “Friend?”

His eyes widened a bit. “Oh! That’s right! I’m Hobi, by the way. Your friend…Yoongi, was it? He said if he placed you to sleep for a little while we traveled-“

“Traveled?!?!?” I nearly screamed. I realized it really wasn’t Hobi’s fault, so I breathed sharply. “I’m sorry to yell. Do you know where Yoongi is… Hobi?”

Hobi looked as if he was trying to hold in a laugh. Then, he smiled again as brightly as the sun. “Yeah! He’s actually upstairs with Joonie, and-“

I stood up from the bed before he could finish and stared into his silver set eyes. “Thanks so much.”

I smiled, then, walked briskly out of the room as if I knew where I was going.

_Hobi, I have manners, I swear I do. But, Min motherfucking Yoongi…today AIN’T the day._

The hallways were long but wide enough to walk in fury through. There were four doors on the level I took to be the basement. I cut a nearby corner to my left and found a staircase that I was sure would take me to the upper level Hobi mentioned. Come to think of it…

I turned around and saw Hobi following me with ease, amusement on his features. Guilt set in for how I acted before. “I’m sorry. I’m really not this rude. Like ever,” I said over my shoulder while still in motion.

A chuckle? “It’s all cool, man. No harm done. I’d probably act the same if in your situation.”

_Damn, even a complete stranger can see the fuckery. When I find his ass…_

SLAM!

The door to the kitchen, with its spacious linoleum floors all decked in soft brown and black cabinets galore, was a mere nuisance to me as I scanned the room looking for the eyes that were the source of my rage. It was a rather large room with an island in the middle that matched the color of the silver lighting fixture above it.

Green eyes and bleach blonde hair were finally in my sight.

“MIN YOONGI!” I hissed, following the path to him, leaned against a nearby couch as if he were waiting for me. Something was different.

“Damn, she’s a babe.”

I turned around to see a tall guy with black hair and piercings in his ears, scanning me intently. He was extremely handsome, and when he smiled, his teeth resembled cute, bunny teeth. “Now I see why you kept her to yourself, hyung.”

For the entire time I was in the kitchen, I didn’t notice Namjoon standing opposite the black-haired guy. Namjoon leaned in close to his face, which made the black-haired boy close his mouth.

Hobi laughed. “Kookie, that mouth of yours will get you into more trouble. Shut the fuck up sometimes please and thank you.”   

_Namjoon looks so… Nope! Focus your ass all the way up!_

I swung my full attention back to Yoongi, who stood waiting still. “WHAT THE FUCK, MIN YOONGI!?!!?! WHERE ARE WE????”

_Stained red walls…three human hearts…dead bodies…_

I ceased my assault. My fangs went away. Yoongi was alive.

Alive.

Alive.

Before I could do anything else, I hugged him tightly. Red pools of blood stained his light blue shirt as I cried. “I didn’t think you survived. I didn’t know where you or Tae…. Tae! Where is-“

My head turned to my left and met sapphire eyes. Tae placed a long, apricot finger up to my lips and winked. “Have no fear, princess.”

Relief washed over me, but then I realized that Rei wasn’t among the now curious faces. “So, Rei must be here too, right? Did she step outside?”

Saddened green and sapphire stared back at me.

Yoongi cleared his throat, something that he tends to do to take emotion out of his voice. “When we were all trying to help people escape, Rei went to go find you. She walked out of the house…I checked and checked after everything died down…After they stopped trying to toy with everyone…I couldn’t find her…” His features went blank as if he were struggling.

My heart dropped. For Yoongi. For Tae. For Rei. I wanted to cry again. How desperately I wanted to cling onto my friend and beg him to place me back into a slumber.

But that wasn’t me.

That wasn’t how I dealt with things.

And Rei needed me.

I looked at Tae, who held a similar expression, only a bit more contorted. “We’re sorry, Ren-“

“Apologizing, for what, Tae? We find her. That’s all. We find her and bring her back. I’ve gathered that Breanne and whoever else that attacked the house isn’t necessarily working for the Dominion, yet, they aren’t going to side with us either. I do know they’re looking for the Moon Bride, and they obviously-“

There it was again: everyone starring at me as I unintentionally went into a full rant. Was it annoyance? Impressiveness?

“Why’d you stop?” Jin entered the room, wearing the exact same thing he had been back when he killed Tommy, the fabric unstained or wrinkled. The eyes in the room shifted to him as he sauntered over to the couch opposite of the one Yoongi was leaning against. He sat, his body draped across the black, leather furniture. “You’re more attentive than I gave you credit for.”

Fingers brisked the back of my neck and made me flinch.

“What a gorgeous girl up close, hyung.”

I hadn’t seen him before. He was shorter than the rest, but taller than myself. His jet-black hair looked a little messy, but made his emerald eyes appear a hint wilder. As I took in his features, he smiled broadly.

A growl?

I turned in Namjoon’s direction, and he straightened back up as if caught in the act.

Did he just growl at him?

A deep sigh. “Jimin, leave this girl alone please. Use manners or whatever you want to call those habits of yours.” Jin had his fingers on his temple as if he was tired.

“Heathens, I tell you,” Hobi mumbled.

Yoongi stared coldly at Jimin, which made the later smirk in amusement. He passed Yoongi on his way to sit beside Jin.

“Can we clear this straight away, Jin? It appears we should at least fill Ren in now that she’s awake.” I always imagined what it would sound like if he ever called me by name, and I can’t say I was upset.

_Alright, quit with that soft shit._

Yoongi spoke first, appearing to be out of his emotions. “There were five in total, including Breanne. Six, with Tommy,” he visibly spat his name. “As Ren stated before, they don’t work for either side, but when they attacked the house, one of them kept mumbling about a witch having a lead on the Moon Bride. Among the chaos, Tae and I ran into Jimin, who, more or less, explained his observations, including Ren leaving the house with Namjoon.”

“Then, how did you find out about Breanne?” I felt that everything happened in such a rush, I couldn’t tell what was what anymore.

“Namjoon and Jin on our way here. Once you were mentioned during the chaos, I figured we weren’t being lied to. I was more concerned about getting to you and making sure you were safe. That is the _only_ reason, I followed _that_ one.” Yoongi dismissively waved a hand toward Jimin, who appeared to have gotten a little excited at the former’s acknowledgment of him. His eyes turned serious. “But, I am sorry for placing you to sleep. I just felt you had been through too much in one night. Jimin told me everyone who was in his group, which is the only reason I didn’t try to kill anyone.”

Hobi widened his eyes and shook his head.

Jin smirked and moved a hand through his hair.

Kookie tried to appear nonchalant but seemed a little concerned at the possibility.

Jimin smiled and bit his pinky finger in amusement.

Tae rolled his eyes and looked absentmindedly at something on his shirt.

But Namjoon straightened up even more than he already had been the entire night. He stared straight into Yoongi’s emerald pupils, and said in a dark, but monotone voice: “The day I can’t protect her from the likes of them, is the day I’ll allow you to carry out that promise.”

Yoongi enjoyed challenges. In love or otherwise, he got a thrill out of someone puffing out their chest at him. This was no different.

I fidgeted with my sleeve. I knew Yoongi wasn’t violent, but I also knew he could be colder than any Antarctic archipelago. It made my nerves unsettled. The tension thickened.

“Kim Namjoon. Ah, yes. I was hoping you would chime in. So, now you’re Ren’s bodyguard? Just a few weeks ago you never knew she existed. Now, you have to protect her? Oh, the fucking irony.”

This was getting ridiculous. “Cut it out, Yoon. Don’t.”

His eyes went darker as he maintained his gaze on Namjoon. “If she wasn’t in this room, I’d give you something to defend.”

His dislike for Namjoon wasn’t a hidden secret of sorts even before this whole thing began. But, he was definitely not holding back. Before I could get another word in, Namjoon made his way over to Yoongi in a quick few steps thanks to his long legs.

“I’ve got all night.”

_Are you two fucking five years-old!?!?_

Something changed in that moment. I wasn’t quite sure what. I wasn’t quite sure how. Yoongi could control himself, for the most part, but…

**_Namjoon. Get Namjoon. He can’t control it. Not without you._ **

“Enough, Namjoon. Come here!” Firmly and aggressively, I hadn’t recognized my own voice, but when I looked up, the six-foot wonder completely ignored Yoongi and walked to me. His movements were sure, not clumsy or aloof. But his eyes, his eyes were burned with a sense of need, control, almost as if I was-

“Shit, Ren!” Tae made his way to me in a panic maneuvering around Namjoon. I didn’t know what the fuss was about until I looked down and noticed my exposed skin had been stained with blood.

“Ren, are you ok?” Yoongi began wiping my blooded nose with his shirt.

Namjoon, as if awakened from a slumber, looks at me curiously yet horrified once he fully processed what was going on.

Everyone in the room had their eyes planted on the scene, a mix of confusion and shock. I felt them moving in to help, but a voice stopped them in their tracks.

“It’s begun, I see.”

There, in the archway to the kitchen, stood Keet. My heart beamed as I saw Rei right beside him, but her face flashed in horror as she took in the blood that had emanated from my nose, the trail wet against my skin.

“I leave you for less than 12 hours, and you’re like this. Jeeze, Ren.”

Keet turned to Jin, who had gotten off of the couch at some point to let them in. “We need to talk.”

  ***

Everyone had settled into the living room, which was adjacent to the kitchen, with the vestibule and front door to its other side. The living room was carpeted in deep tan and contained a few expensive looking art pieces above both sets of couches. I realized the house was made mostly of glass as the surrounding darkness filled our view.

Rei had taken me to borrow clean clothes from Hobi, the garments making me appear even smaller. White t-shirt and sweatpants warmed my chilled bones as I tried to settle my nerves from the previous scene.

I had taken a seat next to her on the same couch Jin occupied before. Tae and Yoongi filled the remaining space next to us, while, Kookie, Hobi, and Jimin took the couch across from us. Rei scolded Yoongi for his behavior, which amused Tae to no end and left Yoongi nonchalant, but I could tell their moods were a lot better knowing she was safe.

Namjoon stood near the other couch, but I could feel his gaze on my face.

I understood why he stared. What the hell was that in the kitchen earlier, I hadn’t the slightest idea. It was like my words became immediate action for him. Like control. Then, that voice…there was a voice right before everything happened. Was this an illusion? Did I not have a complete handle on my thoughts anymore? His eyes…in that moment…his eyes…

**_Mine. Mine._ **

I jolted a little, but only Namjoon seemed to notice as I met his gaze straight on, gray eyes intent on my movement.

_But goddamn it all, if you keep appearing to pry with that stare!_

I unconsciously furrowed my eyebrows in annoyance.

Amusement? Why are his features appearing relaxed?

_Cocky bastard. Still the same old trick._

“Ren?” Keet’s voice pulled me away from this silent war on glares. “Are you ok? I have something to tell everyone. If you need to take a moment to-“

“No, no. I’m fine. Thank you. Proceed.” I grinned weakly.

Keet smiled and looked at Jin, who stood next to him.

His nickname was derived from the word ‘parakeet.’ It is said he received it from a former lover while he served the old order because his eyes were as “shaded, free, and calming as a parakeet.” From then on, it stuck and any vampire who’s any began to use it encouragingly. I could see why his appearance would spawn such words. Keet was as tall as Jin, with a slender yet muscular build. His dark brown hair laid sleekly and stopped at the nape of his neck. Although he was well past 2,000 years old, no facial hair or wrinkles could be found on his chocolate skin, and if you didn’t know his true nature, he’d have passed for someone in his late 20’s easily.

Keet served the old order but was branded a “traitor” by the Dominion because he openly opposed it. The only reason he wasn’t executed or worst was because of his continued service for the vampire police, the only neutral agency. He was a high-ranking officer and eventually, began to recruit within the force to secretly monitor Dominion activity. That’s more or less how he found us. We were recruits who admired his cause, and we’ve been working alongside him ever since.

Before I had time to blink again, Keet had taken out an old textbook. It was bound in dark brown leather and appeared extremely aged.

“You’re all undoubtedly looking for an explanation behind tonight’s events. For starters, I was already on my way to see the four of you,” he looked at me, Tae, Yoongi, and Rei. “But, I’m afraid I was too late.”

_See us about what?_

Keet smiled.

_Oh shit. This isn’t the time to expose my thoughts to a vampire who reads minds._

His smile widened, and I sulked silently.

“We can talk about reasoning later on in this discussion, Reine. But, I want to say that on my way there, I found someone from Breanne’s group trying to attack Rei. Had I been any later, they may have called for backup.”

I saw Rei shiver out of the corner of my eye.

“She told me she was looking for you. That’s when she explained everything that happened, including that you were with Namjoon. Then, she mentioned Jin. Believe it or not, Jin and I were old acquaintances. I was friends with his father.” Jin shifted uncomfortably. Keet noticed but continued on. “Nonetheless, I traveled with Rei, picking up on Jin’s thoughts. That’s how I was able to locate you. That’s also how I was able to affirm everyone else was safe. It would’ve been a longer night for me, had that not have been the case.”

It was my turn to shiver. Keet’s tracking skills were second to none. Even a level X vampire maddened with bloodlust knew that.

“This goes back to your earlier inquiry, Reine. I was coming to show you this.” He displayed the book. “This is the Book of Construct. It was used to formulate early vampire legislation. Some would even argue that it helped establish the hierarchy, but this is up for debate. Is everyone familiar with the Moon Bride legend?”

“She’s to end the Dominion, have a mark different from others, and marry another vampire,” Kookie notes, and Hobi gives him thumbs up.

Keet nods intently. “Yes, but do you know what that means? And was that line of the legend ever finished?”

Kookie shakes his head and shrugs lightly.

“The Moon Bride is as you’ve described, however, she is to make a binding contract with her partner. Her mark will only appear once the contract is completed. Why a contract? Well, the Moon Bride and her partner were born as yin and yang existences. Without one another, they’re merely stray bullets. They cannot go without the contract for too long before certain…urges take control.”

Hobi tilted his red-haired head. “What _urges_?”

Keet shifted slightly. He cleared his throat, seemingly embarrassed. Jin stepped in and saved him the trouble. “Sexual. Vampires, full-blooded or half, already have urges for blood when we don’t feed for a while. The same goes for when we mate. A normal human has sexual urges just like any other, but vampires are different. Depending upon age and lineage, it can be harder or easier to control them. The Moon Bride is the exception: she cannot go without her mate or she’ll go on a killing spree so to speak. At that point in time, the sexual urges would be the last thing on her mind.”

“So, she’d be a serial killer?” Kookie blinked his hazel-colored irises.

“Pretty much, Kookie.” Jimin held up a finger as if to pause something. “But what does that have to do with us?”

Jin, for probably the first time since I laid eyes on him, smiled in my direction. His full lips mesmerizing over his incisors. “That’s where you come in little vampire princess playing cop.”

I scrunched up my face in confusion as the entire room stared at me.

“Seokjin,” Keet said in warning. He placed sorrowful eyes on me.

My stomach dropped. “Keet, what is this man talking about?”

_Do not bullshit me._

He closed his eyes, hearing my thought. “They say the Moon Bride had a surviving child.”

_Crack._

There was a numbness in my heart. It sped even still. There was an impending implication but I didn’t want to hear the truth. It couldn’t be. My father died keeping this a secret from me and my mother…

This whole time I thought Keet found me perchance as a recruit, but…never this. Never did I imagine this.

It was as if the whole room went in slow motion as Keet stated his case. “Your mother was the Moon Bride, Ren. Your father lied to protect the secret and entrusted me to look after you until you were rea-“

_Crack._

“So…you knew about this the whole time and didn’t tell me; to ‘look after me?” My anger seethed in each syllable as I fought to keep control over it.

Keet breathed deeply. “I was prepared for you to be upset, Ren. I’m ok with that. But understand, had I told you this information beforehand, there would’ve been worst people than Breanne to visit you. Although, she hasn’t suspected you just yet.”

_Crack._

Before I knew it, I was out of my seat. “Anybody else know about this?!?”

I looked all around me, emotions on everyone else’s faces a complete blur. But I didn’t wait for an answer. I looked at Keet, whose face was more hurt than angry. “I can understand your reasoning, but goddamn if it doesn’t make me feel like I can trust you any better.”

Rei stood up, her face stained with blood from crying. I know she wanted to comfort me. I know she wanted to help. I know I shouldn’t have been selfish. But in that moment, as I saw her open her mouth to speak, I quickly replied, “Please. Don’t follow me.”

_Crash!_

I knew without looking that the window behind Keet had shattered to pieces.

_All because of me. Because of me. A monster. A terror. A mistake._

 ***

I wandered into the wooded area that surrounded Jin’s house.

The house itself was a marvel. It was of black cherry oak and glass and stood on two tiers. The design was more modern and screamed of nouveau riche. But that was behind me now.

“I might as well talk aloud so that Keet can’t hear me in my head.”

Before I knew it, my body was being pushed against a near tree and faced forward.

Gray irises stared a burning hole into my soul.

“Don’t fucking walk up on me like that! I told everyone not to follow me!”

Namjoon smelled delicious. But he wouldn’t let off of me enough so I could breathe. “That would explain that little stunt in the kitchen from earlier. It was different. Having someone control me. But I must say, if you thought I wasn’t going to ask you about it, you bet your pretty ass you’re wrong.”

Anger was well past being contained. “And who the fuck are you to try and check me!?!? You’re a cocky bastard, that’s for sure. Had I known I was the child of the fucking Moon Bride, I wouldn’t have said shit to you. What’s more, is that just before, you were trying to protect me, now, you’re in my face?!? Fuck off!”

I huffed and saw his eyes flicker with wickedness but just as quickly disappear. “You’ve got a mouth.” A chuckle. He backed off of me quickly. “Look, I’m sorry. It’s just- things have only been getting stranger. I haven’t fed in a few days, so I’m more irritable than usual. Being half-vampire, my mood becomes more drastic the longer I go without eating.”

_What’s with this guy? He’s confusing._

Namjoon looked at me once more, the regret more evident. “I’m sorry again, Ren.”

_Fucking hell, I hate myself._

“Wait. How did you get out here so fast? You slipped past Keet? Impressive.”

He laughed. “I wish I could take credit, but Jin sent me out here.”

_Ren, you’re a dumbass._

“Here. Follow me.”

Namjoon cocked an eyebrow, his jaw clenched tight with skepticism.

“You said you hadn’t eaten. Just- follow me.”

He narrowed his eyes, voice cold. “That’s taboo. Especially for me. You’re a pureblooded vampire who potentially contains the blood of the Moon Bride. It’s cool. I’ll have Jin hook me up. Thanks anyway.”

**_Mine. Mine._ **

“Why would I get you into trouble? Namjoon, I wouldn’t-“

**_Mine. Mine. Mine…_ **

My knees had given out and I found myself falling. His large hands made it in time to catch me. “I see I’m not the only one who hasn’t eaten. Shit! When was the last time you-“

**_Mine!_ **

There was no thought. There was no tenderness. There was only need. There was only one need.

I licked a trail alongside Namjoon’s apricot throat, his scent intoxicating me into further obeying the voice inside of my head. I felt him shiver beneath my sudden action, but he didn’t push me away. “Ren, wait, we-“

“Please.” I breathed into his ear.

If I had mistaken him growling all night, this one, was very clear. Right into my ear he said: “I’ll lead the way.”

He placed my weakened body into his arms and swiftly carried us even deeper into the woods, away from everyone else so as to not attract too much blood scent. What felt like forever to me was probably only 10 minutes until he placed me on the ground underneath a large tree.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair. “Ren, when was the last time you ate?”

“Five days ago,” I rasped.

Namjoon breathed sharply, visibly frustrated. “Who in the fuck told you it was ok to skip feeding for almost a week!?!”

I swallowed, my throat feeling like two cotton balls, as I stared helplessly at him. He shook his head and lifted me up. Within seconds, his large body cradled my small one. He turned me around, and I stared into pools of gray.

“Try not to be too rough,” he chuckled, almost threatening.

**_Mine. Mine. Mine._ **

His throat, so bare, was an invitation that drew me in. Moth to the flame, I couldn’t withhold it anymore. My tongue trailed along his jaw and then, to his throat.

Sweet. Warm. Fragrant.

Namjoon hissed a little as his blood filled my body. “Someone’s just too aggressive for her own good.” His chest rumbled beneath me as he laughed, but the tone in his voice suggested something else.

**_More. I need more. Even more._ **

The blood filled me deliciously, but my mind was clouded with other ideas. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and I placed my lips against his without a second thought. Namjoon stiffened, but his hands soon wandered along my body, causing more adrenaline to run rapid-fire within my veins.

I felt his fangs nip lightly at my bottom lip, and in the most seductive, deep voice I’ve ever heard he warned icily, “Ren…”

Honestly, I don’t know where this attitude, this sureness came from, but his implied threat riled me more. I slipped the black jogging pants I borrowed from Hobi down to my knees. If he was going to feed, at least it not be visible to the others. When I looked up, Namjoon’s gray eyes glimmered with lust…or was it just the hunger?

I lightly tapped my thigh. “Take what you want. At least no one will see your marks here.”

He smirked, but traced his tongue up my thigh, stopping just short of my core. I tensed. I felt his smile against my thigh before his fangs sank into my skin.

I caught a gasp in my throat as he took his fill, lips soft against me. He pulled back, blood on his mouth, and he tactfully wiped it off. I found myself still heaving a little bit from the kiss and his face being so near one of the most intimate spots on my body. I should’ve looked away sooner from the gray trap. What seemed like forever, I snapped out of my thoughts and got up to try to steady my breathing.

He was too quick.

Namjoon reached out and firmly sat me back down, the sweatpants still hooked around my knees. “What the he-“

He leaned into my face, breath fanning lightly across it. “You know, I find it so interesting. I helped you so you wouldn’t black out right in front of me only to be coerced into feeding from you anyway.”

There weren’t too many times someone’s gaze made me uncomfortable. But I think Namjoon understood he made the exception.

He smirked and looked down at my lips. “Then, there was a moment of heat that had absolutely nothing to do with needing blood.”

_I see what this motherfucker is trying to do. Let’s play._

I rose up just slightly so that my nose touched his. “By which, someone didn’t exactly object to. Your hands were busy, so you can cut the bullshit, Kim Namjoon. Oh! And, I offered my blood, but I guess, even after being fed, you think you can still talk shit?”

This was a predicament I hadn’t expected: I was heavily turned on by one of the cockiest bastards on the planet, human and otherworldly, yet annoyed to no end by his endless spew of what he calls _words_. It was definitely the side effects of feeding…right?

“I bet you think you can dominate me like all the other girls you’ve met before, but I think the fu-“

He crashed his lips fiercely against my own. Before I could curse his being for the millionth time, he slipped a slender finger within my wetness. I bit on my bottom lip to prevent moaning. A wicked smile crept along his handsome face, a mix of arrogance and intrigue.

“Ah, just as I thought. Your name…is French for ‘queen,’ right? If her royal highness is done, I’d love to repay her for the blood she gave to me. And shut that smart-ass little mouth of hers in the process. See? It’s a win-win. She gets to have release, and I get payback for all of the attitude she gave me. Payback for the little stunt she pulled earlier too.” He moved his digit within me, finding my spot with ease.

I was trying to suppress the urge to enjoy, but at the speed his finger beckoned my pleasure, I was left to surrender. My mouth parted open and a groan gurgled from within. Namjoon watched intently and chuckled. “I think there will be a search party if I don’t turn up with you soon. Just relax, baby. Relax so I can make sure you receive my thanks.”

Before I knew it, his tongue dug into my wet folds. I moaned into the chilly night air. But I wasn’t going to let him have the final say. “Just hurry up already. Quit the chit-chat.”

He picked his head back up to look at me, eyes widened with shock. “Un-fucking-believable. If I had more time, I’d fix that mouth of yours. But for now, your moans will do.”

He smirked and went back to work on me.

_I hate this man with every fiber of my being._

But, I was so close.

He knew it too.

“That’s right my little mouthy queen. Cum right onto my tongue.”

“Namjoon, just shut…up….ohhhhh, shiiii-“ I moaned for my life as the knot in my stomach became undone, pleasure washing over my body. He licked me through my high and swiftly removed his finger.

I wish I hadn’t looked.

My chest heaving from being riled up, he took his finger that had been in my pussy and placed it into his mouth. His gray eyes stared lustily into my own. “What a delightful turn of events. Maybe next time, I can punish you properly. We gotta go.”

I didn’t respond. I was feeling so many things. I simply stood up and pulled the sweatpants back around my waist. My hunger had been sufficed, but then, so had my sexual desire.

By of all people, Kim Namjoon.

Kim Namjoon, the man with intelligence and charisma.

Kim Namjoon, the dominant and slick talking kinky fuck.

As we headed back, my knees hadn’t exactly turned into something I could rely on. Namjoon the Gentleman offered to carry me back, which I readily accepted.

_I hate to admit that he “cleans up” well. Be he cleans up so fucking well. What the hell._

 ***

**[Daegu, South Korea- Somewhere]**

She kicked her brown colored limbs on top of the footrest, her short dress hugging her curves and rising slightly to reveal her thighs. The cushioned chair pillowed her ass and kept her thoughts cool as she stared into the afternoon sun out of her window.

She placed the lace knee stockings on just right earlier, and, now, fingered them absentmindedly, thinking of everything there was to come.

“Min Yoongi,” She slowly licked her lips as she recalled his appearance since she last saw him. “How yummy; you get to come to me this time. Minnie is coming to visit, Mey Rin.”

She gingerly ran her hand over the black cat as she cooed. “I know you miss him too, Mey Rin.”

This time, she ran her tongue across her lips much more seductively than she had a moment ago. “Yummy. How appetizing, how appealing. Maybe, I get to keep you for myself this time, you fucking sly shit.”

The tea pot whistled.

“Are you on ten yet? (hol' up). Fuck the place up, fuck the place up. Fuck the place up, fuck the place up….” She sang and laughed almost menacingly to herself.

Somewhere in Daegu, she waited.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you guys soon <3 
> 
> *hides back in her trash can* *weeping*


End file.
